Hitherto, there has been known a vehicle door lock device (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “door lock device”) including a door switch configured to detect a latch position of a latch that is pivotable between a fully-latched position where the latch is engaged with a striker, and an unlatched position where the latch is disengaged from the striker. One of door lock devices of this type is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In such a door lock device, a courtesy switch (door switch), which is actuated in accordance with the position of the latch, is configured so as to come into slide contact with a cam surface of the latch. The courtesy switch is accommodated in a latch accommodating portion (latch body) together with the latch.